What Lesson?
by sobouchat
Summary: John has been hurt by Christian and his acolytes on Raw. What happens when the show is over when he get his hands on Captain Crybaby and has the approval of his boyfriend to do whatever he wants with him! RANDY/CHRISTIAN/JOMO SLASH REVIEWS APPRECIATED!


_**As I promised JoMoFan-spot, I'm in for a Randy/Jomo thing. Even the Greek Gods get their smut in my world! **_

_**I was watching Raw and saw how much trouble had been in because of the weirdos' assembly (Cody, Swagger & Ziggler- I don't count Christian in it… Still hoping for a face turn :/) I might even include a third person in this… I'm writing this as it pops up in my head. I hope you like it folks!**_

Randy was pissed. He felt powerless, just like before when John had been taken out. He had been relieved to see how light his lover's neck injury was and even more so when he had learned he would be on the shelf for six weeks only. Yet, he got pissed to see what had happened to him and his career; how hard he got beaten by any heels the Creative staff could find and the small opportunities reduced to nothing by kids like Cody Rhodes or Dolph Ziggler.

Sure those guys had talent and some charisma but John had been there since day one, adored or hated but always admired for his aerial moves and beautiful features. Men and women drooled over his tanned and slender body while children dreamed to be able to do half the things he was capable to do given a set of ropes and an opponent.

And now, he kept spending more and more time in the trainer's room, all for entertainment, all for people that loved and for others who didn't want him with too much fame on his hands.

The heavily tattooed man banged his fists on a wall, startling a technician. He apologized and resumed his pacing. Until he saw an all too familiar blonde turn the corner. It was Jason Reso, a friend on any other occasion but tonight because of this stupid match the former champions were more likely enemies.

"Listen man, I'm so sorry for tonight. They wanted us to do a beating. I wanted Jake to distract him so I could killswitch him but it wasn't enough, so… You know… Are you alright?" Jay stammered, uncertain if he could leave or not.

Randy grabbed the older man's short hair before pulling him against his chest.

".." He said with his cold and deep voice, waiting with his hand open for a very surprised and hurt Canadian to practically throw his mobile in it. The American quickly found the number he was searching for and speed dialed the partner of the trapped man.

"Adam? Yeah it's Randy. Long story short I didn't appreciate the way Jay and his new friends got their hands on my boyfriend and I wondered if it would bother you if I borrowed yours to teach him how to be a little sweeter… I'm putting you on speaker, ok?" The Missourian smiled, so coldly that it made Jay shake a little in his expensive shoes.

"Nothing too soft either, does that mean we get to borrow you someday? Or the both of you… More seriously though, Jay-Jay be good for Johnny okay? I saw that match, and Randy you be good for my Jay-Jay too alright?"

"WHAT? I don't want to be their sex toy for the night! I-I'm not doing that! You cannot make me do it! It's not even my fault, damn it!" Jay yelled in the deserted hallway before he got his hair yanked by the younger man while his boyfriend laughed on the line.

"Come on Captain Crybaby! I'll give you anything you want as soon as you get home… But if you keep on whining… I think I can use my hand for some more time, baby!" Adam's voice was as hypnotizing as the piercing blue eyes shining with danger and amusement that happened to stare at him.

"Stop with Captain Crybaby and we have a deal, I think I'll need some ice… I can feel it… S-somehow… I love you, traitor!" Jay mumbled. Once again he could hear his partner giggling and imagined him in their kitchen, probably feeding the pets and grabbing a beer. There was no justice.

"Hate you too, Captain!" The former Superstar said before the line went dead. Jason gulped in the silence between himself and the Apex predator.

The door behind the two men finally opened and a very relaxed John got out of the trainers' room. The brunette remained still for a second observing his lover and his friend staring at each other before finally bursting into laughter. Surprised the Viper let go of the Blonde's hair who fixed it in a second before taking a deep breath.

"What the fuck are you doing? I get away for an hour and you take Jason hostage?" The shaman of sexy smiled, wiping a tear with his hand.

Randy pushed Jay towards John after giving him a knowing look. The St Louis native fumbled in his pockets searching for a very specific key.

"Let's go to the locker room together…" Randy softly said as Jay slid his arm around a very surprised Morrison. Randy smiled at him; he knew how much John lusted after Jay. Adam had been a friend since day one and so was his manly companion. Seeing their happiness, John had put his needs aside and accepted to go on a date arranged by them with the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history.

The High flyer never had regrets about this but it didn't stop the fantasies he had for the former ECW champion. Orton wasn't jealous but whatever his baby wanted, his baby had to have it. He had seized a chance and like the good student of the most opportunistic people in their business he knew when to act.

The tattooed man let his two partners get in before he locked the door on them. He didn't want anyone to step in on them. It annoyed the hell out of him to no end...

He grabbed Jason by the back of his jacket, taking it off him and pulled the blonde into a searing kiss to fully show his intentions to his sweet boyfriend. Jay's moan was swallowed down Randy's throat. The older man could feel a large hand in the back of his neck while the other cupped his ass through his jeans before they broke their embrace. The two men exchanged a quick look before he turned towards a little bothered Johnny who leaned on the cold door, shivering in excitement with his hand covering his erection.

"Hands off Johnny boy, Jason has to make up for tonight. He'll be the one doing the touching and I will be the one doing the teaching…" Randy's deep voice bounced on the concrete walls. Jason got rid of his shirt, before closing the distance between him and the man he had battled previously that night.

He pressed his lips against his friend's and pinned him against the door with his body, smiling when he felt his arousal and heard John whimper at the touch.

"Take off his clothes, slowly… And Kiss him better than that, you love your friend don't you?" Randy ordered, sitting on a bench.

Jay pulled him into his arms and tilted his head for a better access to John's lips, parting them with his own. He tasted good, this would probably be better than he initially thought. His jeans were tighter by the second but he would wait, he had done it before.

He slowly took his t shirt away, careful not to hurt the younger man, placing small kisses on his chest and turning around him to give him some more on his sore back and shoulder blades. From behind, he reached for his belt while asking him to kick of his shoes. He let his fingers work blindly and expertly unbuckled it in a few second before attacking the button and zipper.

His hand disappeared inside the clothing as Jay fondled the man in the confines of his already soaked boxers while pressing himself on his round ass, making him how bothered he was.

"Randy, why don't you give us a show? I think Johnny boy here would really enjoy that!" Jason asked, licking his friend's ear shell and nibbling on it. Randy smiled and took off his clothes and freeing his own erection for the other men to see. John smiled, his dark eyes glistening with lust and needs as he rested his head against Jay's shoulder.

The older man pushed his jeans and underwear down as much as he could, his eyes on Randy who started stroking his big cock, getting him hotter by the minute. He kneeled behind John and helped him out the pesky remaining clothes with one hand still caressing his shaft and the other on the back of his thigh going up and down kneading the firm flesh before he bit one of those brown globes on display relishing the pleasured cry that rewarded him.

"Easy there, Captain… No marks on my baby!" Randy growled, pulling on himself harder for a moment.

"Hmh, me likes it… Baby let him leave some on me." John moaned bending over and bracing himself on one of the lockers. Jason parted the lovely cheeks in front him and let his tongue get a taste of him with each moan being sent right to his crotch. He licked his pucker slowly before fucking him with his mouth.

He loved how John squirmed under him, searching for more, almost in a frantic search for pleasure.

"Use your fingers, Jay-Jay…" Orton groaned, his slender body tensing, fighting not to come; pushing his orgasm in a corner of his mind.

Jay lifted his hand, letting John lick and coat them with his saliva. He gave them a groan of his own, feeling that small tongue on the digits and the sucking.

"That will be enough sweetie, if you want Jay. Don't make him come in his pants…"

Jason pushed his middle finger in John while giving Randy the most irritating look. The Viper just smirked, inhaling deeply.

"B-be nice, Randall. Hmm, that's good… Gimme more, Jay…"

"You are so tight, little John… So needy" Jay hummed, adding a second digit, searching for that sweet spot that sent men straight to heaven. He bit the other cheek, making him buck on his fingers again and again.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetie…" Randy said, finally getting up. "We'll do that for you."

Jay looked up at him; giving him the most inquisitive gaze he was capable of, still busy inside the younger man. Randy chuckled grabbing some lube and pouring the cold liquid on his boyfriend's hot skin.

You laughed at us when you came out, so… in all fairness, we get to take you… Besides, you want us both… Jason and me, working on you… Making you come harder than ever… " He gave John's ass a hard slap before spreading the product on his filled pucker and taking some on his own finger to join Jay and stretch him slow and good.

Both men worked on John, making him moan and cry in pleasure as they stabbed his prostate repeatedly.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck I'm gonna come if you don't take me now!" John shouted, slamming his head on the lockers.

Jay got back to his feet while taking his hand away, giving a few long strokes to John while Randy helped him out of his clothe, releasing his aching member. The challenge would be not to come too soon after all the waiting but he liked any form of games… This one was no different.

The Viper circled his cock and imprisoned it his big fist, loving how the hypersensitive flesh responded to his touch. Having control over those two was such an addictive drug he would never quit.

He let go of the blonde man's leaking member and took his fingers out of John to grab his eyes and lift him. His partners took the hint, John locking his ankles around the heavily tattooed man's waist while Jay guided his cock to the right place. John tightened his grip on his man, moaning sluttily against Randy's lips.

"You love being on me, don't you… Little slut… And I have to share this with him, now… How unfair is that." Orton pouted a little, giving a smirking Jason his silent approval to go ahead and join him.

Jason lubed his cock a little bit more before taking place behind him and pushing his shaft against Randy's. He placed his hands against his ass, kneading the flesh to ease the pain and let his lips wander in his back while the Viper gave some kisses of his own on pain filled features to relax him.

"I-it's okay, you can move… I'm fine." John whispered in a hoarse voice.

Jay pulled away before slamming back in, soon imitated by his friend with their cocks rubbing together. John felt like drowning in liquid fire, so overwhelmed by pleasure that his brain had little functions left working with his sweet spot constantly under attack.

"Seems like your idea was what he needed." Jay groaned, tying to keep up with the pace they had installed."

"We all needed this, Jay." Was the only thing he said to his blonde partner.

After this, all the noises filling the room were the sound of their flesh meeting hard accompanied by cries of pleasure and content groans. John's cock rubbed against his lover's belly who kept on getting faster and faster until he came and spurted his seed all over the tanned and sweaty body, shouting in sweet agony as his walls constricted both men's huge members inside of him.

Jay and Randy filled him so fast and deep that their legs had a hard time supporting them as their climaxes washed over them. Both men carefully pulled themselves out before Randy put his lover down. The three men leaned naked against the cold steel of their lockers.

"What was the lesson again?" Jay panted, kissing John's shoulder before reaching for a towel to clean up.

Randy laughed, closing his eyes before kissing his lover's other shoulder.

"Dunno… Don't care. Help me to the shower… I have cum in places I didn't even know existed."

Both former world heavyweight champion laughed before helping their own pouting diva towards the bathroom.

_**Another threesome, first Randy/Jomo centered though! Liked it? Go on and tell me okay? Thanks again for all these awesome reviews I got for Homesick! Never knew Drew and Alberto would have so many fans XD See you soon!**_


End file.
